random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Season 11: The Bunker and the Potatocalypse
Here comes the Potatocalypse. Transcript (the gang are looking at a Sharklebery Fin flavored Kool-Aid Koolers box with straws on top as antennas) Kh2cool: Let's check out what's on the box! (Maxwell is dead turns the knob) (The Six O' Clock Nose starts up) Michael Rosen: Welcome to the Six O' Clock Nose. For your fresh news from Michael Rosen. Our top story, the Utah Plains are burning. More and more people in the Utah Plains are dying! Smart and smooth, the Potatofoogle makes more and more people keel over and die! We spoke to Jack Davids of the plains. (cut to interview with Jack) Jack Davids: Yeah. The Potatofoogle has escaped! The fiercest werebear of the north side of New England has arrived and is killing people! *imitates people dying*. Yeah, you now when you went shopping you'd be driving around dead bodies or stepping over the bodies to get to the stores. It's horrible! (cut back to the newsroom) Michael Rosen: Be like Jack. Be smart. SURVIVE! (Kh2cool turns off the box) Todd: You know what that means? Everybody: Hero time! We mean, Toenail time! (nWo theme plays) (everybody goes outside) Narrator: So everybody went outside, until, suddenly, the Potatofoogle appeared! (Cut to the Potatofoogle, which is a werebear) Potatofoogle: My name is the Potatofoogle, and I want you all to keel over and die! Yodana: How did she arrive here? Sam: Me and my gal Dakota saw that werebear hanging onto a oil tanker with text reading "Vermont Quality Oil". Michael Rosen: (teleports out of nowhere) Now that proves our prediction that the Potatofoogle hitched a ride on a Vermont oil tanker. (cut to the writing department) Writer #1: I love bears! Mmmmmmmmmm. Writer #2: No, no, no! We're working on a big episode, on, THE POTATOFOOGLE! (back to show) (The Dakotazoid is battling the Potatofoogle) Dakotazoid: ROAR! You are a small meanie! (cut to the writing department) Writer #2: All-right, who drank a drink? Writer #1: I drank the Toenails Twist! A toxic concoction of toxic goop, toothpaste, 30-year old Heinz Spaghetti Hoops in Tomato Sauce, toenails, plums, blue drink, both Heavy's sandviches, New York-style deli food, chocolate, Smile Dip, candy cigarettes, pickles, blue sticks, raisins, old cabbage, various spices, Mountain Dew, and.... shaving cream! (back to show) Dakotazoid: You defeated me! Now you get pain! (Dakotazoid jumps onto the Potatofoogle) Potatofoogle: GET OFF OF ME! Dakotazoid: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Narrator: Suddenly, Dakotazoid was handed a bag of kitty litter by Kh1cool. And yes, she ate it. Dakotazoid: Bad breath attack! (the Potatofoogle runs away, with the Dakotazoid chasing after it. They arrive at a museum) Narrator: They arrived at the 7-Up Museum. (Dakotazoid uses her bad breath on the Potatofoogle, but she misses, and it melts the 7-Up Museum) Narrator: And yes, it melted. Yes. (Dakotazoid finally squares the Potatofoogle in an alley) Dakotazoid: Bad breath attack! Wait, did Dakota just say that? (The potatofoogle melts and dies) Narrator: And yes, the Potatofoogle melted and died. Yes. (The dakotazoid rushes home) Narrator: And everything was lovely once again. Wonderful! And then everybody went back into the bunker. Dakota's father: Did you have a good time everybody? Everybody: YES! FIN Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes